


Let's Be Rejects Together

by JShof_Fanfics



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Gay, Guns, JD is still a psycho, Kurt and Ram are dicks, M/M, Martha Dunstock is a little nugget and needs to be protected, So does JD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JShof_Fanfics/pseuds/JShof_Fanfics
Summary: Cursing! JD is new and meets the gay outcast. Sweet fluff later on.





	Let's Be Rejects Together

"Fag tag!" I hear behind me, and the next moment I'm sprawled on the floor. Ram and Kurt walk by, laughing loudly and high fiving. I sit up on my knees and pull the books I had closer to me. I crawl forward a little, and outstretch my hand to grab onto the biology book. My hand lands on top of another, and I pull back quickly. "Greetings and salutations. It uh, seems you dropped this." A guy in a trench coat says and gives an odd half smile. I blush slightly and sit up straight. He hands me the book, and I take it from his hands. "Uh, yeah... Ram and Kurt thinks its funny to push me." I mumble softly and stand. "And now why would they do that? I mean, other than being total dicks." He asks and tilts his head slightly.  
"Are you new here? I've never seen you before." I ask, evading the question. "Ah, yes. Names Jason Dean, or JD for short." He holds out a hand to shake, in which I return it. "My names Y/N." He smiles and repeats it to you, "I like that name." He concludes and the bell rings. I mumble an excuse me and rush off to my third period class, leaving JD in the dust.  
During lunch, I sit at the farthest table away from everyone. People snicker as they go by, and I eat my pizza in silence. I hear a thud, then laughter. I look up to see poor Martha on the floor, her trays contents spilled out on the floor in front of her. Heather Chandler walks away, followed by her group of bimbos. Veronica helps Martha up and they clean the food together. I shake my head and take a sip of my soda.  
"Ram, doesn't this cafeteria have a no fags allowed rule?" Kurt laughs, Ram joining in. "Ah yeah seems like they have an open door policy for assholes though don't they?" A voice says behind them. I chuckle slightly, and the asshole jocks turn to see JD standing there, giving them a death stare. "What did you say dickhead?" Kurt asks, and JD sighs. "I'll repeat myself." He says, pulling out a gun. My eyes widen and I stand up quickly, plastering myself against the wall. He fires two shots at the asshole jocks, and people scream. "Holy shit! Am I dead!?" Kurt cries out, feeling all over his body.  
"You're not dead, Jesus. They were blanks." JD laughs as teachers burst in. There's screaming, people crying and a tidal wave of chaos as Jason gets taken away to the principals office. I stand there, shaking slightly as Ram and Kurt check over themselves. The bell rings, and I gather my strength to grab my things and go to class.  
After school I enter the convenience store a few blocks from my house. I go and grab some corn nuts, and then a slushy. "I see you are apart of the slushy club." I hear a voice behind me and I turn, coming face to face with JD. "It seems we have been running into each other all day, huh?" He jokes and moves past me to get some slushy goodness himself. "What the fuck happened in the lunch room?" I ask, astonished by him. "They were blanks. I just wanted to scare them a little. I think the taller one shit himself." He says and snickers.  
I smile slightly and sip on my slush. "Be careful, or you'll freeze your brain." He jokes as I get brain freeze. "Ah! Fuck me gently with a chainsaw!" I say and hold my head as he laughs. He pays for our things and we end up at the park on the swings.  
"So, you never did tell me why those apes like picking on you so much." He says and takes a sip. I sigh. "Well, you are new so you wouldn't know. I'm gay. The whole school knows it. The jocks suspected it and sent in someone to date me and... I was humiliated... Now I'm just known as the gay reject at school. All my friends left, so you can too..." I say and look down.  
I feel a hand on mine and my head snaps up. "I was rejected for being gay too. Maybe we can be rejects together?" He asks and I blush, nodding. "Well, let the fun begin." He says and gives a big grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is on my Deviantart, https://rosalina929.deviantart.com/ go ahead and check it out!


End file.
